snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Arwen Eventide
Arwen Rose Eventide was born on November 1st, 2065 in Carlisle, Cumbria in the United Kingdom to Haldor and Nyx Lúthien. She has five older siblings, Aowyn, Hathor, Hermes, Nerida, and Sarassi, all of which were in Ravenclaw. Two younger siblings, Donella and Earendil Eventide, both have yet to have started Hogwarts yet. She started her first year at Hogwarts in September 2076 and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Personality and Interests When she was younger, Arwen was cute and annoying little sister always wanting to just grow up and be like the big kids of the family. She thought she knew everything and she took every moment to show this to everybody. As an older child she grew into a shy less talkative person with a pinch of attitude. Even though shy she had a impatient and a hot temper. She is willing to get to buisness not afraid to get her hands dirty. She is prone to irational decisions and is independent not liking to follow anybody elses path or choices. She often fails at following rules, thus she gets into trouble a lot. All though she has trouble following rules she sticks to what she believes in and does not cross those decisions. Being a Ravenclaw she is smart but she doesn't like to show it she just likes doing the bare minimum and not trying to do her absolute best. She is very observant and was told she could have been sorted into Hufflepuff by the sorting hat, since she is very loyal to everybody. History Early Life Arwen grew up the third youngest in the family, often left out of some things even though there was a year difference between the fourth an fifth youngest. She didn't like music, she hated dancing, so her mum didn't prefer spending time with her she would rather go watch her other children be spectacular. Arwen couldn't blame her all she wanted to do was sit in the grass and read books. She often joined her father in his study and read with him in there. Arwen grew up in a relative happy home, there was always some little tid-bit of drama going on whenever you turned the corner. Brothers pranking. Boy problems. Brothers again. Sisters fighting. Pre-Hogwarts Life insert stuff here. Hogwarts First Year (Term 30) Received Hogwarts Letter - Went to Diagon Alley and met several soon to be first years like herself - Got her wand - Almost lost wand - Train Station - Scared out of her mind - Arrived at Hogwarts - Boat Rides to Hogwarts - Sorting Hat - Dreaming of Gryffindor - Sorted into Ravenclaw - Classes.... Classes... Classes... - Detention for shouting in the halls - Nerida and Sarassi giving her a lecture. - Sisterly competition - Doesn't think she belongs in Ravenclaw - Disasters occur - Kitchen Massacre of Ice Cream - Nerida explains what being a Ravenclaw really means - Accepts her fate as a Ravenclaw and starts doing her homework and listening to her sisters - Year finishes and just maybe she might like being a Ravenclaw.... Second Year (Term 31) Diagon Alley once again - Train Ride - Ravenclaw House Table - Dorm - Sleeping - Sister problems - Nerida forgetting things - Fights with Nerida - Meets Derek - Meets Narumi when she is with Sarassi - Fights with Nerida again - Nerida doesn't remember either fight - Scared out of her life when her sister is not moving at all - Nerida moves and doesn't remember anything - Worst Potion Class Ever - Nerida hospitalized - Scared with Sarassi about Nerida - Makes get well cards and gifts for all the students and Professors in the Hospital Wing but mostly for Nerida - Nerida after a month leaves Hospital - Classes - Classes - Detention - School year over - Trouble with mum about detention - Parents tell her No more Hogwarts, not safe - Life is not fair... Beauxbatons Third Year-Sixth Year After the No More Hogwarts demand from her parents, she was given the option Beauxbatons or Drumstrang. She chose the French school. At first Arwen was very nervous what was she to do without her sisters being by her side and guiding her? How was she going to cope! Reluctantly she packed up her stuff and moved to go live with Grandma and Grandpa Eventide. She soon found she loved France and everything that came with it, she picked up the language quite fast, and when her third year started she almost had it down. It didn't take Arwen long to make friends and she was loving Beauxbatons. Arwen found herself loving France and her new school but resenting the fact that her family was at home in England. Her grandparents noticed and hoped it was a faze and that she would grow out of it...But she didn't, and the resentment grew and grew. And when her sister Nerida and Aowyn came to visit her in the summer before her fifth year, it all blew up. Her parents realizing that maybe sending her away wasn't the best option. Her father went up to France and stayed with her the entire summer, their relationship started to mend and Arwen slowly started to give up the resentment in her heart. After hearing that her mother had gotten sick again Arwen dived into her studying for OWLS, gave up her social life, and kept to herself. She managed to do pretty well on her OWLS and started thinking about returning home... It was her friend Aaron that made Arwen start talking, and eating full meals. During the summer the two got close and eventually started dating. It was during her sixth year that she finally decided she wanted to return home, not only that but she needed to go home. She couldn't last another year without her family and as soon as she finished the term she packed all of her things and floo'd back to London. After a tearful reunion with her family, Arwen got settled back in the place she belonged. It was quite a shock to Aaron when he found out... OWLS : Ancient Runes E''' : Arithmancy '''O : Astronomy O''' : Care of Magical Creatures '''O : Charms O''' : Defense Against the Dark Arts '''O : Divination E''' : Herbology '''O : History of Magic O''' : Muggle Studies '''O : Potions E''' : Transfiguration '''E Back At Hogwarts Seventh Year Sleepover at Melanie's - Vacation with the Family to Australia - Bored on Vacation - Read and got yelled at by Mum - Finally allowed to go back home - Summer Internship at Shrunken Head Bowling Alley - Shopping with Aowyn, Nerida, and Sarassi - Boyfriend bonding while he was visiting. - Boyfriend kissed by his ex - Train ride to Hogwarts - Met Christmas Goldman on the train - Ravenclaw table met Marcus Branxton, Sophie Brown, Amelia "Mika" Johanson - Breakup letter sent - Classes - Howler from mum after receiving detention...was not fun - OMG!! I have NEWTS this year!!?? - Major studying!! - Library "sleepovers" - Yelling at herself for procrastinating - More classes - NEWTS!!? - Wow...I actually did good? - Back home...Aaron is there?!! NEWTS : Ancient Runes E''' : Arithmancy '''O : Astronomy O''' : Care of Magical Creatures '''O : Charms O''' : Defense Against the Dark Arts '''O : Divination E''' : Herbology '''E : History of Magic O''' : Muggle Studies '''O : Potions O''' : Transfiguration '''O Life after Hogwarts.... Like her sister Nerida, Arwen chose to attend Wizarding University at the Edinburgh Campus where she studied Alchemy and Experimental Magic. After her seventh year Aaron and her made up and are currently living together in an apartment in Edinburgh close to the college campus. Relationships Family The family tree. Nyx and Haldor Eventide Arwen and her parents have the average parent and daughter relationship. One minute she loves them the other she doesn't. Arwen gets on better with her father, who she feels knows her better, but it isn't her mums fault that their relationship isn't what it could be. Arwen was in the summer after her second year when there family received the news that their mum had cancer. Her mother and her don't spend a lot of time together, and they often but heads over things. They don't have a lot of things in common hence the arguments. While her relationship with her mother is strained, the one with her father is very good. Her father and her enjoy spending time with each other, since they understand each other more, she truly is daddy's little girl. She will do anything for him just like he will do anything for her. Hathor, Hermes, Aowyn The relationship she shares with her three older triplet siblings is a fairly good one. She loves each one of them, but if she was to chose a favorite it would be Hathor. Hathor and her are the closet out of the triplets they love going places, mostly the park where the two lay on the grass and talk. Aowyn is the sister she goes to for boy advice or fashion advice, though she rarley needs fashion advice as she is amazing already at that. Hermes and her are the average brother and sister, they never really took on to each other. But that was fine they still love each other and are trying to become better siblings. Nerida and Sarassi Eventide Nerida and Sarassi and Arwen get along wonderfully! There being only a year of age difference between the three of them. She loves getting advice from them and was thrilled to be able to go to school with them as well. She accepts advice from both of them and often contemplates which one to follow but normally its Nerida's since she is the good one and Sarassi is the bad one. Donella and Earendil Eventide Donella and Earendil and Arwen love each other of course. Being the youngest of the family they learn things quick. All though there being an age difference Arwen always finds the time to play with her little brother and little sister. Being the only older sibling still living in the house Arwen finds it important to be a good role model for her two younger siblings. Friends Insert Stuff here. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2083 Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Category:Hogwarts